1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a small plastic or glass container suitable for feeding and breeding insects for scientific studies such as the fruit fly. The invention pertains to a container or station for ease of breeding, feeding, and retaining insects for study in a laboratory environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous types of containers have been utilized throughout the years for retaining insects in a laboratory study environment. Some of the early methods utilized were glass jars or bottles having either lid enclosures or enclosed with cotton wads as stoppers. In recent years, with the advent of plastics, numerous refined embodiments of these containers have been developed; some of which have been the subject of patents.
U.S. Patent to Pehr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,944, pertains to a small cuplike container having a hinged double flap lid or top for the container.
U.S. Patent to Swanson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,936, is essentially a large clear plastic petri dish commonly used in laboratories with the addition of a flap in the lid to facilitate limited access to the dish.
To the best of the knowledge of your applicant, the nearest reference to the present disclosure is U.S. Patent to Galasso, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,335, which pertains to a large, rectangular enclosure referred to in the patent as a tank with an aperture in the top with the lid which will receive in tight engagement a vial for depositing insects into the study station. Multiple apertures in the bottom of the tank are adapted to receive multiple vials or compartments for varying environments or study. Means are provided for retaining these multiple vials in position in communication with the tank.
One of the principal differences in the present invention and the prior art is providing in the present invention of a detachable food cup enclosing the bottom of a cylindrical sleeve container which facilitates the removal of food and larvae from the cylindrical container which facilitates study of the insects and segregation of generations, particularly of fruit fly larvae for genetic studies. Other modifications in the current invention include provisions for attaching or retaining a series of the cylindrical containers together as well as structural improvements such as providing an improved enclosure cap which facilitates anesthetizing the insects in the container as well as controlling the emission of air or artificial atmosphere to the container. This cap structure involves an overcap and an undercap incorporating a series of slots. Various methods of clips, clip slots, and/or base retainers and base grooves may be incorporated in the structure for attaching a series of cups together.